my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pluto Crassus
Appearence Due to the increased longevity granted by his quirk, Pluto maintains a relatively youthful physique despite his 76 years of age. He keep his spikey, brown hair cut short and kept away from his face. He has a strong jawline and dark red eyes that he keeps covered with a pair of aviator glasses. He has three prominent scars on his face from the only person he has deemed a worthy opponent. He could heal them with his quirk but chooses to keep them to show the respect for his friend. He wears a sleeveless black tank top with a dark green vest with fur on the collar. The shirts show off his muscular build and toned abs. He wears black leather pants and brown combat boots. Described as having the body of a mixed martial artist he works and tones his physic in order to fight. Personality Pluto is a unique individual with a unique outlook on the world around him. He was born with a split personality that presented itself in the form of his quirk. His normal, Pluto personal is calm and calculated. He is capable of adapting to any situation and planning for all outcomes. His belief is that quirks are the next stage of human evolution and wants to bring all of humanity under the banner of Oculus. As a young kid he struggled with his dual persona, and fell into a deep depression. This was when he figured out his quirk gave him regeneration, after his first attempted suicide. It wasn't until he turned forty that he decided he became a villain, and took on the Greed persona. He became colder, and harsher. Pushing for people to embrace Quirks and killing anyone that didn't. The Damon personality is only slightly different than Pluto himself. Although this personality is much more bloodthirsty and quick to anger. It has a need, a want to be the personality that controls the body, but Pluto's sheer willpower is stronger than Damon who is subjugated by Pluto. Quirk Daemon Skin: Despite the name, his quirk has nothing to do with being greedy. It is a quirk that developed in an odd way compared to others in that, when it was first activated, it acted as a totally separate entity. It had it's own personality, it's own ideals, and even its own name. It called itself Damon. This came about because Pluto was born with dissociative identity disorder, the second personality attaching itself to his quirk. Over the decades of use, and his hundreds of suicide attempts, Pluto and Damon have learned to coexist. Once activated, Pluto's body takes on a sickish black color, with several red lines running along the majority of his body, and passing through his eyes. The whites of his eyes turn a blood red color and his iris' turn a sharp, dull silver color. In this "transformation" he gains enhanced, strength, speed and durability. He has the capability of tanking an explosion. His quirk's real strength comes from is regenerative abilities, which are present even when he is in human form, if not much slower than normal. He can heal from nearly any wound as long as his head is not decapitated from his body. His regeneration also keeps his body from aging at the same pace as normal people. It slows down the cellular decay enough to lengthen his life span. Like any other quirk this one has its weaknesses. The biggest weakness is the need for him to switch from his normal form to his Daemon Skin. The change requires he cause himself physical pain and have the intent to give his body over to his second personality. Physical Abilities Ways of Combat *'Master Martial Artist': Pluto didn't actually take up martial arts until he was in his late twenties and his manic depression was at an all time high. He sought it out as a way to learn how to control his quirk and his personality disorder. His other personality "Damon" thought it was a good idea as well, although he wanted to learn knew ways to harm people as opposed to Pluto who sought control. The style that he learned is Muay Thai. A style of martial arts developed on Thailand that involves the use of every part of the body as a weapon against the opponent. Pluto's specific style focuses heavily on attacking the opponents at their joints such as the shoulders, knees, and hips. He systematically shuts down each attack thrown at him while simultaneously braking and dismantling the limb that was used. Trivia *Pluto takes his name from two sources. The name Pluto was taken from the ancient Greek God of wealth Plutus. The name Crassus comes from the Roman Emperor Marcus Crassus, thought to have been one of the greediest men of his time. *The character idea was based off of Greed from the Fullmetal Alchemist series, although the power of his quirk was changed to avoid crossover problems. *Originally Pluto was going to run his own organization that sought to ensure the evolution of Quirks and eradicate the quirkless. Category:Villains Category:Oculus Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users